Cliff Danger
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. Ziva falls off a cliff, will Tony save her?


Ziva fought with the murderer. Tony was freeing the last victim from the car. Ziva punched the man in the jaw. In return he punched her in the stomach and brought his knee up to her chin.

He hurled the unconscious Ziva towards the cliff edge. She landed hard on the ground and skidded off to the cold ocean below.

Tony grabbed his gun and shot the murderer in his knees, making it so he couldn't escape.

Without hesitation, Tony jumped up and dove off the cliff after her.

She fell into the water with Tony close behind. The icy sea stung his body and lungs. He would have to find Ziva fast before he ran out of air. But it was no easy task. The water was pitch black and the salt water got in to his eyes.

Then, after what seemed like hours, something whipped against his skin. He grabbed it and took it up to the surface with him.

He looked around to see Gibbs and McGee in a boat.

"Boss!"

He yelled as loud as he could but he was running out of energy fast. His lungs burned from the cold and it took all his strength to hold Ziva above the water.

Finally, a strong grip grabbed his hand and pulled both him and Ziva out of the water and set them both gently on the boat floor.

Gibbs lay Ziva down and drove the boat back to the shore.

"Is she alright?" McGee asked timidly.

Ziva didn't answer.

"C'mon Ziva," Tony whispered, "C'mon, not now, not now,".

He checked for a heartbeat, any sign of breathing. Nothing.

She could hear his voice. But she was so sleepy, so tired. She wanted him to leave her alone so she could rest. Yet he wouldn't be quiet.

Suddenly, lips pressed to hers and air was forced into her lungs.

"Breathe!" Tony yelled desperately. He pressed her chest three times.

Once again Tony put his lips to Ziva's and pushed air into her lungs.

For a second nothing happened but suddenly she started coughing out water and gasping for air.

She opened her eyes and her vision started to focus. Tony was leaning over her with a relieved grin on his face.

Ziva moaned and rubbed her head as her mind began to function.

The murderer. He had attacked her. She remembered falling. Why was she all wet? Oh, she must've fallen in the ocean. The team probably got her. And why was Tony leaning over her?

Oh no.

She sat staring at him in shock. How dare he? He had just violated her beyond reason. No, more than violated. Harassed. She would have rather drowned then be saved by…what he did.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked still leaning over her. His position was making her uncomfortable.

Why didn't he move already?

"I'm fine," She replied pushing herself out from under him.

"Thanks to Tony's little 'Kiss of Life,'" McGee sniggered. Gibbs gave a substantial smirk.

"No, I didn't…" Tony stuttered quickly, as the colour was rushing to his cheeks. "She was…the suspect he…it was… McGeek stop laughing!".

"Are you okay Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," She said standing up.

Gibbs and McGee got off the boat and on to the land.

"Thanks Tony," Ziva said breaking him from his thoughts.

"Anytime…I mean when you're…you know what I mean," He replied with a sheepish grin.

Ziva smiled. "Yeah."

For a moment they stood in silence just staring upon one another. A powerful emotion welled up inside Ziva broke loose and without warning, she stepped forward. Their faces inches apart, Ziva desperately tried to hold back but she could feel herself leaning closer to Tony's face.

"We'd better go," She whispered trying to keep her voice steady.

Tony shook his head as if breaking out of a trance, "Right." He stepped backwards and turned to the land.

Ziva and Tony walked up to where the team were.

Ziva closed her eyes, took a couple deep breaths, and gained control of the unusual emotion that had taken over her body.

"Ziva are you well?" A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Gibbs. A little shaken that all."

Yeah, that was it. She was just shaken from the fall. That's why her emotions were out of control. Nothing a little meditation couldn't fix.

She looked at Tony once more and smiled.

Maybe she should drown more often.


End file.
